Switches and Swirls
by ETBlack333
Summary: This was an idea that I came up with, and I think it's really good. If you want to give some ideas, go ahead, that would be nice. Rated K, there is some mild language, but it's not that bad. Story takes place in 2017.


Today was the day that the Steam Team was gonna have the craziest day of their lives.

At the Steam Team Motel, Tyler came down the stairs. He then saw Jake spray painting a bunch of fruits. Why?

" Um, Jake? Why are you spray painting those fruit? Are you feeling alright? " Tyler said, worried about Jake.

" It's fine. Well, maybe. Mr. Caleb said that he's gonna have a huge announcement today, and I'm a little nervous. So I thought I'd calm myself by painting these fruit. " Jake said. Tyler just stared at him weirdly.

" What? Don't people do that " Jake asked. " No one does that " Tyler said actually confused as hell.

" Come on. Here, spray paint this banana blue. " Jake said holding a banana and a blue spray can. " No " Tyler yelled. " Gimme it " he then said after. Tyler then starting spraying the banana like a crazy person would do.

Patrick and Ellie came down stairs next.

" Ty, what are you doing? " Patrick asked staring at his twin. " Just spray painting this banana blue " Tyler said and showing the two his blue banana.

" Why? You nervous? " Ellie asked. Jake then yelled " See! " Meaning people do it.

" Okay. Jake said that Caleb is making a huge announcement today " Tyler told his friends. Hailey then ran down stairs, hearing what Tyler said.

" Mr. Caleb is making an announcement? Is it that we get to groom the animals at the farm? " Hailey asked and everyone stared at her.

" No? " Hailey said as no one answered her. " I don't care, I want to do it. "

" Why don't we head to Tidmouth Sheds to find out this announcement " Ellie said. " But I'm nervous like Tyler and Jake. Can I have that orange and red paint can Jake? "

" Sure, but the red paint is not spraying well. I think the nozzle might be jammed. " Jake said and grabbed a screwdriver from the drawers. " Here, let me fix it ".

" Those cans are pressurized, be careful " Patrick said to Jake. " Blah, Blah, Blah, i can handle it " Jake mumbled back. Patrick rolled his eyes.

Ginny came down stairs, after hearing everything. " Hey guys, I'm sure that this announcement won't be as bad as you may think. It could be a joyful job for us to do. Like groom the animals ".

Hailey cheered. " Why do you girls want to groom animals? " Tyler asked. Hailey and Ginny shrugged.

" But I'm sure if we just be patient, it won't be very... " Ellie was then cut off.

" AHHHHH " Jake screamed. Tyler, Ellie, Hailey, Patrick, and Ginny all turned around and saw Jake with red paint all over his face. Some giggled and some stared.

" Could someone just get me a tissue. And a paper towel. MY EYES! " Jake yelled as paint got in his eyes. " You should've listened to me " Patrick smirked at Jake.

* * *

Later, everyone was ready at Tidmouth. Mr. Caleb's car came in and parked. He came out without his clipboard he would usually have with him.

" So everyone, today is going to be an interesting day. " Caleb said in unison.

" Yeah, from the way you sound, I think it's gonna to be infuriating. " Anne Claire complained.

" Now AC, don't be a Whiny Wendy. This will be fun " Caleb said back.

" What is it. The anticipation is killing me and my boiler " Henry said, and Gordon stared back at him.

" Today, I decided that because you guys have been flawless this past week. Their have been no confusions, no delays, and no accidents from you all. You guys should go through a test. " Everyone looked at each other not knowing what he meant.

" What kind of test? " Thomas said. " I don't like where this is going " Emily said next.

" I'm sure you engines love your coat of paint? " Mr. Caleb said to the engines. The engines are said yes, but James said " Absolutely ", of course, James loves his paint, who would've guessed.

" And you kids love being the driver of your engine. " Mr. Caleb said to the teens. The teens also said yes, but Ginny said " Maybe " and Gordon glared at her.

" Well I thought maybe you would try and see it different " Mr. Caleb said and everyone gasped.

" You don't mean? " Percy said scared.

" Yep, you engines will be painted a different color and you kids will be the driver for a different engine here. " Mr. Caleb thinking he was so clever.

" Why would we want that? " Edward asked. " That sounds like torture " Erik yelled.

" Oh come on, professionals like you all can handle a day of something different. " Mr. Caleb said wanting his "students" to be motivated.

" Alright everyone, maybe we should give it a try. Who knows, maybe it'll be fun. " Tyler said to everyone. Some of them agreed, while some of them really didn't want it.

" I can't go one day without my red glory " James whimpered. " And I can't go one day without my precious Emily to control. " Ellie sadly said.

" James, don't be a baby. Ellie, I know you can handle this. Will just do this for today, and then tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. Am I clear? " Mr. Caleb said pretty strictly.

" Clear " All 7 engines and 8 drivers said.

" Okay, here's how it will go. I don't even need my clipboard for this " Mr. Caleb said gracefully.

" This should be good " Tyler said to Thomas, and Thomas laughed cutely.

" Thomas will have Henry's color. Edward will have Emily's color. Henry will have Annie and Clarabel's color. Gordon will have Percy's color. James will have Thomas's color. Percy will have James's color. Emily will have Edward's color, and Annie and Clarabel will have Gordon's color. " Mr. Caleb said perfectly. Everyone was generally impressed, even Gordon was.

" And now, Tyler you will control James. Erik you will control Percy. Hailey you will control Emily. Ginny you will control Henry. Jake you will control Annie and Clarabel. Patrick you will control Gordon. Ellie you will control Thomas, and Anne Claire you will control Edward. " Mr. Caleb also said perfectly.

" I think that deserves some applause " Mr. Caleb said wanting it. Everyone clapped and whistled joyfully at the skills and devious mind their controller had.

" Alright, I will call the steamworks and have everything ready for this...colorful day " Mr. Caleb laughed to himself. The kids and engines just stared blank at him.

But Percy started to giggle. " Ha ha ha " Then the group stared at him. " It wasn't funny " Percy said quickly.

" Tootles " Mr. Caleb finished and left. As soon as his car went away. Everyone groaned and complained about this insane day that was about to come.

" I don't want to be a boring green color, it's so un-useful. " Gordon complained. " You know we can hear you " Patrick yelled feeling insulted as did Percy. " If you act like a child all day, you'll be getting a wash, on your face. " Ginny yelled at Gordon and motioned to her squirt gun. Gordon just groaned. " Oh, the indignity ". Today was surely gonna be swirling. **( I know, I'm lame ).**

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

It was a matter of time when everyone was ready for this day. All the engines were painted a different color and the drivers were assigned to a different engine.

Violet, the manager of the steamworks, put a mirror in front of each engine to show them their new due.

Thomas was green like Henry and Percy. " Hey look, I'm Percy. I hope I don't crash today. " Thomas said cheekily. Ellie was the new driver for Thomas. " Thomas, don't be like that today. ". she said to her new companion.

Edward was emerald green like Emily. " Wow, this color is fancy. No wonder Thomas loves Emily. " Edward said admiring his new coat. Anne Claire was the new driver for Edward. " Yeah, just don't get all vain like James, or else. " she said back at Edward, who was frightened.

Henry was orange like Annie and Clarabel. " It is just me, or is this color a lot lighter than I thought? " Henry asked clearly not liking this new coat. Ginny was the new driver for Henry. " Don't worry, it's not gonna rain today. " Ginny said giggling, making Henry groan. " Sorry, I had to."

Gordon was also green and in clear irritation. " Man, this is hopeless. " Gordon yelled. Patrick was Gordon's driver and he was already steamed. " I'm not gonna hear you complain all day, so take this change, you lazy sausage. " Gordon hated being called a sausage, and everyone knew.

James was blue like the 3 blue engines. " I'll admit, blue isn't a bad color on me. But red is still the best. " James said and Gordon groaned next to him. Tyler was James's new driver. " Maybe you can handle the teasing from everyone, or you'll just complain like always. " he said to his new, complicated engines. " Leave him alone Tyler. " Percy said next to him.

As for Percy, he was red as can be like James. " I'm gonna be James for the day. So I will love it. " I'm splendid " Percy said while trying to imitate James's voice. James laughed at how cute Percy was being. Erik was the driver of Percy. " Don't do that voice again. " he complained. " deal? ". Percy didn't care.

Emily was now blue as Tommy, Eddie, and Gordy. " Thomas says that blue is a very useful color, and he's not wrong. This color is beautiful. " Emily said that made Thomas blush. Hailey was the driver of Emily. " I'll admit, you look "blue" tiful. " she laughed, and once again no one laughed with her. " Why don't you guys ever laugh at my jokes? "

Lastly, Annie & Clarabel were blue like their beloved Thomas. " I feel like Thomas. Don't you Annie. " Clarabel asked her sister. " I do, and I don't know how I feel about it. " Annie said back. Jake was the guard of the two, and he was not ready. " You two think that? I don't know how to be a guard. " Jake whined. " It's easy Jake, I've seen you break a walnut on your head before, and that's hard. " Anne Claire said, making Jake groan.

" Well, you all look like you're excited. now go out there and enjoy your new style. " Violet said to everyone. The 7 engines left, while Annie & Clarabel had to stay and wait for Thomas later.

* * *

Throughout the day, all Steam Team engines and drivers had some interesting moments happen. Here's how it went.

* * *

Thomas went to Blue Mountain. When he there, Peter Sam and Sir Handel looked at him the whole time, obviously not knowing what was going on.

" Thomas, are you mocking me? " Peter Sam asked, as he was green as well.

" No. I'm just green today. Their's nothing wrong with something different. " Thomas said, before whispering to himself. " I miss my blue paint and Tyler. " Ellie tried to comfort him, but it didn't work.

" Don't worry Tommy, soon you'll be back to the nice, cheeky, adorable blue train you usually are. " Thomas was a little comforted, but not all the way. " Only Emily and Tyler can call me Tommy. " Thomas yelled. 

Edward was going to the scrapyard, when Diesel came by and first thought it was Emily. Diesel then saw who it really was.

" Wow Edward, are you trying to make yourself less old, cause that's not gonna work. " Diesel laughed away. Edward growled to himself. " Mr. Caleb is so gonna get it later. " Anne Claire said, and tried to think of something to actually do to him.

Henry went to the Docks. He did get some stares, and Henry felt very not himself. " Why? Why do I have to be like this? " he complained. Even Ginny didn't like it. " Yeah, it's weird not bashing Gordon when he's not nice. I need to do it now! ".

Cranky began to laugh. " Henry, I thought you liked your green color. I guess you want to be brighter today. "

" Shut up Cranky. This is the only day I'll be like this. " Henry yelled, more mad at Mr. Caleb.

" This couldn't be worse. " Ginny said. Salty then came up to Henry. " Why don't I tell you the story about the orange bearded pirate from Ireland. " he began telling another boring, long sea shanty. " It got worse. " Henry said to Ginny.

Gordon was by far having the worst day out of all the engines. This green color clearly didn't belong to him. He deserved to be his great blue color. He went to get the express. When some people said. " Is Henry gonna be pulling us today? " Making Gordon even more annoyed.

" I'll say, this day is actually gonna be funner than I thought. " Patrick said, meaning he was liking Gordon being annoyed by everyone,

Gordon once again groaned and said his signature " Oh, the indignity. "

James was at the washdown already getting a wash as his new blue paint was already dirty from the mud. " I'm glad that this isn't my red paint, or else i'd be more mad. " James said in relief. " Yeah, I'd hate to hear you complain about your red coat being ruined for the 50th time! " Tyler said loudly.

" Who cares. People will still admire me. " James said proudly.

That's when he saw Percy coming. Percy was know red, making James jealous.

" Hey Jamie, you enjoy being blue for a day? " Percy teased. " Very funny Per. But I'll admit, you really look spiffy as spam in red. " James flirted. Percy blushed red, making almost his entire body red.

" Thanks, and I'll say you look like an adorable bunny in that blue paint. " Percy said.

" So basically, Percy is know James and James is know Percy. I think I like it that way. " Erik said, not wanting this to change back.

" Ain't that the truth. " Tyler agreed. " Well, if you guys don't mind us. We'd like to have some alone time with our new looks. " James said sweetly and went close to Percy. Tyler and Erik just agreed and went away.

" Now that we're alone. " Percy said romanticly. The two went in for a kiss, when a whistle blew making them smack each others face together. " Ow! " they yelled. It was Spencer who blew the whistle and laughed. " Love ducks. " James wanted to bump Spencer hard, he hated him so much.

" It's fine James, let's just forget it. " Percy said trying to calm James. " Okay. Now, come here. " James slowly said as the two finally began their moment.

Emily went to the Sodor China Clay Company and was really nervous. She thought with this new paint change, Bill and Ben will be obnoxious as they are.

Once Emily went to fill up her cars. Bill and Ben saw her and came over. " Emily, is that you? " Ben started. " Why are you blue? Aren't their already too many blue engines. We don't need another one. " Bill said back. " Yeah, and besides, blue is a boring color. " Ben said next. " Maybe Emily should be like us, we look way better than her. " Bill let out.

" Will you two shut the hell up! " Emily screamed. Bill and Ben were shocked. " That was very insulting and if you two make fun of me one more time. You'll know what's good for you. " Emily said fiercly. Bill and Ben scampered away.

" Nice Girl, Thomas would be proud of you. " Hailey complimented. " Thanks, but I need to be emerald again. Everyone will just be confused and tease us all day. " Emily said.

" Don't worry, Mr. Caleb gonna get gut. " Hailey said in an evil voice. Emily actually laughed at it. " Wait, you thought that was funny. " Hailey asked. " Yeah. " Emily said back. " Finally! " Hailey cheered and put her hands in the air.

Annie and Clarabel were ready for Thomas. When the passengers were about to aboard. Some were confused. " Why are Annie and Clarabel blue? And why is that Jake guy here? " one kid asked.

" Hey. I happen to be very skillful. Just be nice. " Jake said making the kid scared.

Throughout the time, Annie & Clarabel felt weird in being blue, they thought that were turning into Thomas. Meanwhile, Jake was trying to help the passengers, but was failing.

" Hey guard, where's my drink. " one woman asked. " I'm coming. " Jake said. He poured a drink and then gave it to the impatient lady. " I asked for an iced tea, not iced coffee. " she said. Jake was so embarrassed.

" Where's the girl who usually guards here. She's way better. " one boy yelled.

" Hey, she's not that important. In fact, she thinks she's better than me. Well I'll show her. " Jake yelled before dropping a plate of food on the ground. " Damn it Caleb! ". Jake was so done.

At 6:00 pm, Everyone was back at Tidmouth and in complete rage.

" I swear, when he comes here. We're gonna take him down. " Jake screamed. Everyone around him yelled "yeah"

" We didn't deserve this. " Edward said. Everyone around yelled "yeah" again.

" Don't worry guys. I got a good way to get back at him, just wait. " Tyler said deviously.

Mr. Caleb arrived at Tidmouth. He came out and saw the angry faces on everyone,

" You all look unhappy. I ticket today went good. " he said, not getting a good response.

" No, we felt humiliated and not us. " Patrick said to his older brother.

" Okay, so this day didn't go well. But surely, it will go good next year. " Mr. Caleb addressed.

" NEXT YEAR! " all 9 engines and 8 teens yelled. Caleb actually fell down.

" Sure, why not do this again? " he said feeling scared.

" Actually Caleb, why don't you come with me. I want to show you something. " Tyler said and everyone around him smiled evilly.

" Okay sure. Show me something interesting. " Mr. Caleb said in unison. " Oh, it will be interesting. " Ellie said.

Tyler and the others who followed took Caleb to the pool right behind the Steam Team Motel. Caleb had no clue what was going on. Once they arrived at the pool, the pool was filled with a bunch of colors.

" The pool is very colorful. Why? " Caleb said weirded out.

" Go look and see! " Tyler yelled before pushing him in the pool.

" Whoa, what the! " Caleb screamed before falling in the pool. Everyone laughed and Jake was recording it.

" What is this about! " Caleb yelled coming to the surface. He also wasn't the best swimmer.

" This is payback, for making us do something different. " Ginny said.

" And we're not gonna put up with it ever again. " Henry yelled.

Mr. Caleb took defeat. " Alright, I won't change you guys ever again. Just let me outta here. " Erik and Ellie helped him out.

" I'll go to my office. You all win. I lost. " Caleb said in defeat and went away.

The Steam Team all cheered in victory as they defeated their own controller.

" 1, 2, 3, Steam! " they all yelled before jumping in the air, even the engines. **( again, with the JBS physics. )**

The End.

* * *

I hope you liked this idea I had. I think it's pretty good. The jokes in this story might be bad, but hey, nobody's perfect. Next story will be out probably in February. I'm gonna take a little break, since school is coming back. Question: What is your favorite song? Mine is "The Greatest" by Sia.


End file.
